Magnificent
by brachan90
Summary: As Meriadoc Brandybuck tries to settle into his married life with Estella, Peregrin Took begins to considering settling down himself.
1. Wishful Thinking

Magnificent

A/N: This is the sequel to my story "Just to be With You", but if you haven't read that one, don't worry too much. "Magnificent" can easily stand alone, and any direct references to its prequel will be explained.

Though I once said that I could never write a Peregrin/Diamond romance, I have since changed my mind, and this story will largely involve the development of their relationship. Plus, it would be near impossible to write any story about Merry and Estella's married life _without_ making reference to Pippin and Diamond.

I know that the Family Trees in Appendix C do not actually name the children of Meriadoc and Estella, but older version of _The Lord of the Rings _did not even include a wife for Merry (nor was Estella named as Fredegar's sister). Also, Appendix B mentions Merry and Pippin "handing over their goods an offices to their sons", indicating that Merry at least had a son. Perhaps much later editions of _The Lord of the Rings _will include the name of this son, and any other children Meriadoc may have. If you have read some of my other stories, you may know that I have chosen to give Merry and Estella a daughter and a son, however, they will not come into this story until much later chapters.

1: Wishful Thinking

S.R. 1423 

Peregrin Took stirred from his half-asleep state as he saw the Buckland Gate approach. "Now that's a sight for sore eyes." He rubbed his pony's neck. "And for sore behinds!"

"Home at last!" Meriadoc Brandybuck sighed. "It's certainly been a while."

Between them, on her own pony, Estella Bolger Brandybuck nodded. It had been a year since she had last seen Buckland, or any part of the Shire for that matter. After they had married, she had told Merry that she wished to visit the lands he had told her of. The lands he had travelled to on his adventure. He had agreed, so along with Pippin, the newlyweds had travelled to Rohan, on to Gondor and Ithilien, to Lothlórien and Rivendell, Bree and finally home in a round trip.

The journey had been quite an experience for Estella. It amazed her to see how Merry and Pippin were treated like princes in all of those distant lands (Peregrin was even named "Prince of the Halflings" in some places!). As Merry's wife, she had been treated like a queen, her every wish granted. She had loved every moment, but now she was ready to settle back into the Shire, and her life as Mrs. Meriadoc Brandybuck.

"I'll bet little Garnet and Pippa have grown a lot!" said Estella, referring to some of Pippin's nieces. 

"And Ellie," Merry added. "And I wonder if the newest little Gamgee has been born yet."

While they had been in Gondor, a letter arrived from Sam and Rosie, telling all that Rose was pregnant with their second child. They were certain that it was to be their first son, Frodo.

"Well, we shall have to go to Hobbiton next week and find out," Peregrin declared. "The rest of this week, I plan on resting."

Soon, the three weary hobbits saw a sight more welcome than the gate had been. Ahead of them was their home, Crickhollow. They let their ponies into one of the fields and continued on foot to the cottage. Merry took out the keys, but found that there was no need to. The door was unlocked. He gave a confused look to his companions, who simply shrugged. Merry pushed the door open.

"SURPRISE!"

Merry dropped the keys in shock. Afterwards, he wondered how amusing they must have looked, standing in the doorway with mouths dropped open.

"Welcome home," said Samwise Gamgee.

"How did you…?" Merry stammered. Standing in front of them, with Sam, a very pregnant Rosie and little Elanor were all of Merry, Pippin and Estella's friends, and their children.

"We knew you'd be home fairly soon," answered Pippin's sister, Pervinca. "So we had a look-out posted at the Gate to race back and tell us when you did actually arrive."

"We didn't see anyone!"

"You could never seem to find me when we played hide-and-seek," Everard Took, Pervinca's husband, laughed. "We all figured that it would work this time too."

Merry had to laugh too, and soon everyone had joined in. There was no more discussion, simply hugs and kisses. Estella had not realised how much she had missed them all, especially her brother and her closest friend, Diamond Took.

"Just wait until you see what we have done!" Diamond whispered to her.

Pippin had taken their baggage to their rooms. He cried out suddenly. "The bed! Merry, come and see!"

Diamond winked at Estella, and Estella ran in the direction of Merry's room. She arrived just as Merry did.

"It's bigger!" she cried. 

Another of Pippin's sister, Pimpernel, laughed. "Yes, we thought that since you and our dearest cousin had wed, you deserved a wider bed to fit you both more comfortably."

"And," added Pimpernel's husband, Berilac Brandybuck, "since Meriadoc is now a giant amongst hobbits, we thought it best to make it a little longer, just so his feet don't hand over the end anymore."

Merry grinned, and hugged his cousins. "Thank you, my friends."

"This is only the beginning, dear cousin!" said Pearl Burrows, Pippin's eldest sister.

As if on cue, Pippin cried out again. He had snuck of to inspect his own room, and found that his bed had received a similar makeover. Merry and Estella made their way to Pippin's room to see for themselves.

"We have to admit that, in Pippin's case, it was a bit of wishful thinking," Fredegar Bolger admitted. "Save us having to increase the size of his bed when he finally marries."

Peregrin laughed. He looked to find Celandine Brandybuck, his on-off sweetheart. When he saw her, he started. At that moment, he had first noticed the presence of Sancho Proudfoot, and that Celandine's hand was firmly grasped in Sancho's. A look of sadness passed over Pippin's face that only Celandine saw. Part of him had hoped that perhaps, when he returned to the Shire, he could patch things up with Celandine once and for all, and they could wed. During their tweens, he had quite often broken her heart by spending time with other lasses, and she had not been at all happy when he had left the Shire (on either occasion).

"Come on, there is more to see!" Pervinca's voice broke Pippin's train of thought. He met her eyes and offered a smile. 

The troop of hobbits continued exploring Crickhollow. They came to what had once been a room for guests. Estella gasped when she saw what her friends had done with the often unused room.

"There was a degree of wishful thinking involved with this room too," said Sam.

The room had been made into a nursery. The walls had been painted in pale greens and yellows, with images of animals with their own babies. A large comfortable chair was in one corner, and in the centre of the room, was a crib. 

"Oh, my," Estella managed to whisper.

Merry smiled, and wrapped an arm around his wife. "Well, Stella, now we'll simply _have_ to have children. It would be a shame for this lovely room to go to waste."

"It would never be completely wasted," said Rose. "It was the first room we did, and we made use of it while we were working on the rest of the house. Elanor, Peregrin, Garnet and Pippa have all approved of it."

"I don't know how to thank you all," Estella finally said. "This is simply amazing."

"Think of it as a wedding gift." Fredegar grinned at his little sister. "And now, may I assume that you are all rather famished from your journey?"

Pippin, Merry and Estella all nodded eagerly. Their friends had prepared the most wonderful supper. All ate to their hearts' content. While they ate, Merry, Pippin and Estella were filled in on what had happened in their absence. Any discussion of Celandine and Sancho was avoided, but they found that Freddie and Estella's cousins, Ferdibrand Took, was courting Mentha Brandybuck, and Folco Boffin had his eye on Myrtle Burrows. Pimpernel was in the early stages of pregnancy. Both she and Berilac had decided to call the baby Peredoc (after Peregrin and Meriadoc), if it was a lad.

After the meal, they all settled down with drinks and pipes. Peregrin made his way over to Celandine. "Celandine, would you mind if I had a quiet word with you?"

Celandine glanced at Sancho, and he nodded. She put her glass down and followed Peregrin into Crickhollow's garden. He seemed very quiet and thoughtful, which was very unlike him.

"What's the matter, Pippin?"

He sighed. "How long has Sancho been courting you?"

Celandine knew she should have been expecting such a question. Though she and Peregrin had never been officially courting, it had been generally assumed that they would eventually wed. They had been fooling around with each other since their early tweens. Occasionally, one would be involved with another, but they would always come back together. Celandine did not want to tell him that, this time, she would not be coming back to him.

"Last year," she admitted. "A little after you went away with Merry and Stella. We knew each other from the days of the rebellion." Both Celandine and Sancho, along with Estella, and a dozen other young hobbits, had been a part of Fredegar's rebel band against the ruffians that had invaded the Shire. "And I danced with him at Merry and Stella's wedding."

Pippin smiled sadly at her. "Tired of waiting for me, were you?"

"You could say that."

Diamond had wandered into the garden for some fresh air. When she heard Pippin and Celandine talking, she started to leave, but her curiosity got the better of her. Safely hidden, she listened into their conversation.

"Peregrin, I need stability and reliability in the hobbit I marry," Celandine continued. "And you have neither of those."

"Sancho does?"

She nodded. "He's guaranteed not to run off constantly."

Pippin could not argue with her there. He had probably hurt her every time he had left the Shire. "I'm sorry Celandine."

She reached over and squeezed his hand. "Don't be. If you were stable and reliable, you wouldn't be who you are. I care about you too much to want to change you, Peregrin Took."

He smiled back at her. "Thank you."

"Any time, Master Peregrin." Placing a kiss on his forehead, she stood. "I should get back to Sancho, before he starts suspecting something."

"Make sure you let him know that I will severely injure him if he ever hurts you."

Celandine laughed. "As if he wasn't already frightened enough of Dody!"

Once Celandine had left, and Pippin was sitting by himself in silence, Diamond stepped out from her hiding place. "Pippin?"

He looked at her in surprise. "Were you there the whole time?"

"Yes – I am sorry. I did not mean to eavesdrop."

"It's all right. I've come to learn that sometimes eavesdropping can be a good thing."

"Would you like me to leave?"

"Actually, I'd prefer it if you stayed." He smiled as she sat next to him. "I always knew that Celandine would eventually get tired of my behaviour."

"You once told me you didn't think you would ever marry her."

Pippin laughed. "I remember that! After one of the parties – I believe we were both feeling rather ill. I never really changed my mind, but when I turned thirty-three – we were in Minas Tirith, and they held the most wonderful feast! – I started to consider settling down, and she was the first lass I thought of."

"You don't have to get married as soon as you come of age, Peregrin."

"Oh, I know, but living with Merry and Estella…I suppose I was worried about that. They're married, and I'll just be around, annoying them."

"You would not be annoying them, but I understand what you mean," said Diamond. "My mother died during the Occupation, and my father, last year. I have been living with my eldest brother and his wife. They are lovely, but sometimes I feel like I'm in the way."

Pippin grinned. He had found someone that understood how he felt! With all of their friends either married or courting, at least he and Diamond would have each other. "You know, there's plenty of room here. I know Stella would love it if you actually lived here, instead of just visiting all the time."

Diamond blushed. "I could not impose on you like that! This is your home!"

"You were just saying how out of place you felt living with your brother and his wife. At least if you lived here, we could feel out of place together!"

"All right!" she laughed. "If you speak to Merry, I shall speak with Stella. If they both agree, then I shall move here."

"Splendid!" Pippin shook her hand to make the deal official. "And now, let us rejoin this party, which is partially in my honour. You can pick out your room later!"

* * * * * *

A/N: There we are, the first chapter out of the way. Please let me know what you think. And before anyone starts worrying about the fact that Pippin and Diamond will be living together without first marrying, just remember that Crickhollow is reasonably sized. As long as they don't share a room, it would not be considered too much of an outrage! 


	2. Nightmares

Magnificent

2: Nightmares

To say that Estella approved of Diamond moving to Crickhollow would have been an understatement. She had squealed like a tweenager, before gathering her closest friend in an embrace.

Merry was also happy about the idea of having Diamond live with them. He understood how close she was to his wife. In fact, Estella had once told him that Diamond was her Pippin. The two had been locked up together for several months – Estella, because of her rebel activities with Fredegar and his band, and Diamond, because of her refusal to marry Lotho Sackville-Baggins. However, unlike Estella, Merry suspected that there may have been some sort of ulterior motive for Pippin's offer to Diamond.

He was not the only one to suspect it either. When Peregrin told his closest sister, Pervinca, she raised an eyebrow. "Diamond's coming to live with you?"

"Yes," Pippin returned. "She's Estella's best friend. Why are you looking at me like that?"

"No reason, little brother."

Similarly, when Diamond announced to her eldest brother, Isemgard, that she had been asked to move to Crickhollow, he asked, "And who made you the offer?"

"Pippin did. Peregrin Took, the Thain's son," she explained. "Please don't think I'm being ungrateful to you and Violet, but I sometimes feel like I'm imposing on you, and it would be nice to get out on my own."

"I see." Isemgard smiled to himself. The prospect of his baby sister marrying the son of the Thain was a good one indeed.

Many of the hobbits who had been involved in the making-over of Crickhollow remained in Buckland to help Diamond move in. One of the rooms had already been prepared for her visits, and she chose that as her bedroom. Her belongings simply had to be moved in.

Sam and Rosie had to return to Hobbiton, since Rose's due date was drawing near and they wanted to be home for the delivery. Pearl and Orlando also went home, to Pincup in the South Farthing, but Folco, Fredegar, Melilot, Pervinca and Everard all stayed, and Pimpernel, Berilac and Celandine all lived in Buckland anyway. Three of Diamond's brothers, Isemgard, Vigo and Hildibard, came from Long Cleeve with their families (the second eldest, Fosco, was unable to come because his wife was expecting their second child). They were all pleasant lads and got along well with Diamond's new friends.

"This is a lovely house," Vigo commented to Merry, as he was given a tour. "Quite a nice set up for two married couples to live in." He smirked at Meriadoc.

"Ah, so I see I am not the only one to suspect that my dear little cousin may have other reasons for inviting your sister to live here," Merry laughed. "Diamond is a sweet lass. I would approve of her as a bride for Pip."

"And I know my brothers and myself would approve of Master Peregrin, though I suppose they are both too young just now to consider anything too seriously."

Youngest brother, Hildibard had had a similar talk with Pervinca and Everard (Everard and Hildi had become fast friends when it was discovered that Hildi's wife, Topaz, was a cousin of Everard's on his mother's side). Everard chuckled. "And here we all were thinking that Peregrin didn't have a hope of settling down after Sancho started courting Celandine."

Any talk about Peregrin and Diamond's future life together was not discussed while the pair were around. They were, in fact, the only ones who believed that there was nothing suspicious about Diamond's move.

Isemgard, Vigo and Hildibard stayed for one night to make sure that Diamond was able to settle in. Everard invited them all to Tookland, as he was leaving the next day with his wife and daughter. They all accepted his invitation, and were all off early the next morning.

"Well, Diamond," said Merry, "are you ready to face living here without anyone to protect you from us?"

"I have Stella," Diamond returned, with the same grin that Merry's face bore. "Now, do you suppose we could start on breakfast? I'm famished!"

* * * * * *

Merry woke with a start. He grinned down at Estella's curls. Her head was rested on his chest and her breaths tickled him just a little. Merry could remember a time, early in their marriage, when it had startled him to find Estella sleeping so close. It was not the fact that there was _someone_ sleeping so close, it was the fact that it was not Pippin, Frodo or Sam. Merry had become accustomed to having them near to him, and to find someone else there had been a shock.

It had taken some time, but now he loved waking up to Estella's sweet scent. To find her snuggled close to him. He would not trade it for anything else in the world.

A cry broke his train of thought, and he realised that was what had woken him. Merry's brow crinkled in worry, making his scar more noticeable. It seemed Pippin's nightmares had started again.

Ever since he woke from his unconscious state after the final battle, Pippin had not been able to sleep with the bed sheets too tightly wrapped around him. If they ever managed to cover his head, he would wake screaming and crying, suffering nightmares that took him back to the terror of being trapped beneath the corpse of a troll. Part of the reason he had come to live at Crickhollow was because Merry knew what made Pippin so terrified. He had not told his family all the details of what had happened, and it had frightened them to find him whimpering whenever his head was covered.

Merry climbed out of bed. Pippin's nightmares had not worried him for a good while, but that did not mean they had ceased completely. Merry suspected they would plague him for the rest of his life.

"What's wrong, Merry?" Estella mumbled, half-asleep. He had woken her as he climbed out of their bed.

"Nothing, Stella, I think Pippin just had a nightmare," he replied. "Go back to sleep."

The cry was repeated, and Estella sat up straight in bed. "That's not Pippin, it's Diamond!"

Merry smiled sheepishly. "I thought it sounded a little odd."

Estella offered him a sympathetic smile, as she climbed out of bed herself. "Now _you_ go back to bed, Master Meriadoc. I shall see to Diamond."

Merry gave in to his dear wife, and made himself comfortable again.

Estella pulled her gown on before making her way towards Diamond's room. Like Pippin, Diamond occasionally suffered from nightmares, and they tended to be caused by sleeping in an unfamiliar place. Estella remembered the first time that Diamond had come to stay at Budgeford. The younger lass had woken the entire family up by screaming and sobbing in the middle of the night.

Diamond's brothers had been staying the previous night, and Isemgard and his wife, Violet, had stayed in Diamond's room. That must have given some element of familiarity, since Diamond had been fine that night.

"Di, it's Stella," Estella called softly, as she lightly rapped on the door to Diamond's room. "Is something wrong?"

The only reply was a whimper, so Estella pushed the door open. Diamond was huddled in a corner, wrapped in the bed linen. Estella ran to her side.

"Sorry if I woke you, Stella," Diamond whispered.

"Merry woke me, actually," Estella assured her friend. "He heard you cry out and thought it was Pippin."

Diamond gave her an odd look. "Why would he think that?"

"Pippin has nightmares a lot, too. At least, he used to. They aren't so bad anymore." Estella stroked Diamond's hair. "Was it because you don't know this place very well?"

"Yes. When I woke up, and I didn't know where I was, I worried that I was back at Bag-End with Lotho, or in the Lockholes." She shuddered. "I don't know which would be worse." Because the blood of Bullroarer Took flowed in her veins, Diamond had been chosen by Lotho Sackville-Baggins, former "Chief" of the Shire, to be his wife and bear his children. Her refusal had earned her a one-way ticket to the Lockholes.

"There's no need to worry, Di. You're safe. This is your home now. No one is going to hurt you." Secretly, Estella was worried how Diamond would react if they ever took her to visit Sam and Rosie at Bag-End. The pleasant hobbit-hole held some awful memories for her.

"What does Pippin have nightmares about?" Diamond asked, after a moment or two in which neither lass spoke. True to her family name, Diamond could not keep quiet for long.

"He doesn't like having the covers over his head, but to be honest, I don't really no why. I suppose something must have happened to him."

Estella eventually managed to coax Diamond to sleep. On her way back to her own bedroom, Estella pondered at Diamond's question. What _had_ happened to Pippin to make him so terrified of having his head covered?

Merry groaned as she climbed back into bed. "Is Diamond all right?"

"She is now," Estella replied. "Just waking up in a strange place, it frightened her." Estella twisted the bed covers in her hands. "Merry, why doesn't Pippin like to have the bed sheets over his head?"

Merry, now very much awake, fidgeted. "Well…he…uh…"

"Is it something that happened when you two were taken by those horrible goblins?"

"No…" Merry sighed. He knew that there was no way he could hide anything from Estella. He had hoped that he, Sam and Pippin could keep some of the more frightening parts of their journey a secret from their loved-ones. "He was crushed by a troll."

"A troll?"

Merry nodded. He regretted what he had said the moment he saw the look of horror on Estella's face. "Remember how we told you Pippin was injured during the final battle? That's how. He killed a troll, and as a reward for that, it fell on top of him. Everyone thought he was dead, but he's stronger than he looks, and proved them all wrong. So now, whenever he can't move, or his head is covered, it takes him back to being pinned beneath that filth." He could feel the dampness of her tears on his chest. Merry kissed his wife's forehead. "Stella, please don't tell anyone else about this. I don't think that Pippin wanted anyone to know, and I certainly wish I hadn't told you. There are some things from our journey that I don't want to tell you about. I don't want you to have to worry about them. Promise me you won't ask me anything like that again."

Estella nodded. "I promise."

* * * * * * 

The next morning, Diamond found Pippin in the garden. He greeted her warmly. "Good morning Diamond, did you sleep well?"

"Not really," she admitted. "I tend to have nightmares when I stay at unfamiliar places. I stayed with Freddie and Mel while we were fixing this place up for you."

"You've stayed here before, though…"

"That was a different room." Diamond had stayed at Crickhollow after one of Merry and Pippin's infamous parties during the Great Year of Plenty. She had fallen asleep in the sitting room, on Pippin's shoulder.

Pippin looked at her sympathetically. "Nightmares are not an easy thing to have to live with. I hope that you feel better now."

She nodded. "Estella heard me crying, and came to comfort me. She told me you have nightmares too. Is that true?"

"We all do," Pippin replied in a quiet voice. Diamond had never heard him sound like this before. "I think Frodo's were the worst. Merry seems to be able to cover his, and I don't know about Sam's."

"I dream that I'm in Bag-End, and Lotho's coming to force me to marry him, or that I'm in the Lockholes, and they're going to starve me to death." Diamond looked Pippin straight in the eye. Her curiosity had gotten the better of her, and now she needed to know what made Pippin wake in a cold sweat. "What are your nightmares about?"

Pippin looked back at her. "I dream about being suffocated by blood and crushed by a pile of corpses."

Diamond gasped, covering her mouth with her hands. "I'm sorry…I had no idea. You never told us…"

 "Some things a better left unsaid, Diamond. I hope that I will not have the need to be so blunt with you again, but just remembered that it was you who asked." Then Pippin smiled, and almost returned to his cheery self. "Shall we go and wake Merry and Stella now?"

As she watched Pippin walk back into the house, Diamond could hardly believe she had been talking to the same hobbit. It seemed there was much she did not know about his journey, but she would make it her business to find out as much as she could, however long it might take her.

* * * * * *

A/N: I should have warned you all at the beginning that this one probably won't be so happy as its prequel. All of the main hobbits in this story have been through a lot, and that can't be ignored. I hope you enjoyed this chapter, even if it was a little angsty. I promise I'll put something cheerful in the next chapter!


	3. Sharing Secrets

Magnificent

A/N: Big thanks to my new (and wonderful -) beta-reader, powerwriter, for looking through this chapter for me. Though I try to check through my stories myself, there are always at least a few mistakes that slip by!

3: Sharing Secrets

Diamond's plan to discover the details of Pippin's adventure was not going particularly well. It was difficult to find a chance to speak to him alone, and she did not wish to ask anything with Merry or Estella present. Getting answers out of Pippin himself was going to be hard enough.

Finally, after a fortnight of failed attempts, Pippin announced after elevenses one morning, that he was heading into Bucklebury to pick up some bread and flour. After he had left the room, Diamond told Merry and Estella that she was going to go with him. She slipped from the house, and found Peregrin readying his grey pony.

"Would you like some company?" she called.

Pippin looked up, startled. "Diamond! Where did you spring out from?" He grinned. "I would never pass up the offer of a riding companion. Get Freckle ready and I'll meet you at the gate."

Freckle was Diamond's pony from Long Cleeve. The pony seemed to be settling into her new home as well as her owner was, becoming fast friends with Estella's black mare, Onyx.

Pippin was waiting patiently when Diamond rode up. She grinned at him, and they started towards the road. 

"There's something I've been meaning to ask you, Pippin," she said. "Your pony – Mithrandir – what does his name mean? Where did you come by it? Quickbeam is easy enough to understand. He's the fastest beast I've ever seen." Quickbeam was Merry's pony, a chestnut stallion with a fiery temper.

"Actually, Quickbeam was named after a good friend of ours. He was about the same colour too." Seeing the look of confusion on her face, he added, "Quickbeam is an Ent."

"Oh, I see." Diamond remembered the walking, talking tree-men from Merry and Pippin's stories.

"Mithrandir was named after another friend, or, at least, a name for one of our friends. Do you remember Gandalf?"

Diamond nodded. Though she had never personally met him, the wizard was infamous in the Shire.

"Mithrandir was what some of the elves and the people of Gondor called Gandalf. I believe it means 'Grey Wanderer'." Pippin patted his pony's head. "So, I thought it would be a perfect name for this little fellow, though I don't think old Gandalf was too pleased about having a pony named after him, even one so fine as this."

Diamond laughed. "Indeed, I can imagine he would not be." She became serious again. "What happened to Gandalf?"

"He left with Frodo and Bilbo. From what I've heard, he came from the Undying Lands originally. I suppose he would have been happy to go back."

"Pippin, why haven't you told Estella and I about everything you and Merry went through on your journey?"

Pippin gave her a small smile. "Perhaps we should go to Bucklebury later, if you want that question answered."

When Diamond nodded, he sighed and pulled Mithrandir to a halt. They were probably about half a mile from Crickhollow, with fields on either side. They settled onto the grass next to the road and let the ponies graze. Diamond waited patiently for her question to be addressed.

Finally, Pippin cleared his throat. "Most folk don't know the full story of our adventure. Generally, that's because most of them wouldn't believe us anyway. But for those who would believe it – our friends, family – we wanted to save them the worry. That other morning when I told you about my nightmares – Merry told Estella about them the night before, and it really upset her. That is why we have not told everything."

"Does anyone know the full story?" she asked.

"Sam, obviously, but I don't know that he told Rosie. Merry and I have both told our fathers, and only because they knew we were holding back, and demanded a full explanation. My mother and Aunt Esmeralda are easy enough to fool, but you can get nothing past Father and Uncle Sarry." Pippin plucked a blade of grass and twirled it between his fingers. "Fredegar knows a lot too."

"But you told Freddie about your adventure the same time as you did Estella and I!"

"Yes, but once you lasses were asleep, we had another talk. Fatty's not one to be fooled too easily either."

"What about your sisters?" Diamond offered.

"Pim and Pearl know just as much as everyone else, and Pervinca only knows a little more."

"Did it make you feel better to tell someone?"

This question caught him off-guard. Pippin had never though of that, because, usually, when the more painful details of the journey were discussed, it had been Merry doing most of the talking. Pippin only added comments when he thought Merry had left something important out.

"To be honest, I'm not sure. I haven't actually _told_ anyone myself."

"My sister-in-law says it can make you feel better about something if you share it with another."

"Did it work for you?" Pippin was referring to Diamond's experience as the reluctant bride-to-be of Lotho Sackville-Baggins, as well as her imprisonment for refusing him.

She smiled sheepishly. "I haven't told anyone the full story either. That's why I asked you if it helped."

"Well, I got the idea that it made Frodo feel better, writing things down. Perhaps your sister-in-law is right. Shall we swap stories?"

"If you don't mind. And maybe we shouldn't tell Merry and Stella about this. You said she was upset when Merry told her about your nightmares, and I'm sure there are worse things you have to tell."

"There may be, or there may not, depending on what you think." Pippin took a deep breath. "Well, if I was to tell you the full story, we would be here for days. How shall we work this?"

"We could organise a time to exchange stories. Once a week? Twice?"

"Let's make it twice, and at this time, right after elevenses. We can tell Merry and Estella that it's to let them have some private time."

Diamond giggled. "A perfect plan, Master Took. Shall we begin today?"

"I don't see why not."

And so, Pippin and Diamond would slip out from Crickhollow, twice a week, right after elevenses. Sometimes they would sit and talk in the gardens at Crickhollow; other times they would take their ponies to a secluded part of Buckland.

It took a few weeks, but eventually, they knew about each other's most painful memories. Pippin told Diamond about his mistake in Moria that had caused the fall of Gandalf, the death of Boromir while he had protected his 'little ones', the full extent of the capture by the orc troop (including Grishnák's pawing), the palantír, the near loss of Merry, the pyre of Denethor and, of course, the final battle in front of the Gates of Mordor. On more than one occasion, Diamond burst into tears. She understood why he had wished to keep some of the story from those he loved.

In turn, she told him about her time in the Lockholes (something which Estella, Fredegar and the rest had euphemised themselves), and worst of all, Lotho's attempt to force himself upon her. 

As painful as the recollections were, both Peregrin and Diamond had to admit talking had made a big difference. Their nightmares had decreased in occurrence and severity, they generally felt happier, but most of all, they had developed great trust for each other. Without even realising, they were beginning to fall in love.

"There you are!" Merry cried, poking his head into the study. Pippin was seated at the desk and appeared to be writing a letter. Merry had seen very little of his cousin of late. Pippin and Diamond disappeared together, quite frequently, and both Merry and Estella were beginning to suspect something was going on (of course, their guess was very far from the actual truth). Merry had finally decided to ask Pippin what was going on.

"Hullo, Merry," Pippin greeted.

"Are you writing to Pervinca again?" Merry asked.

Peregrin and Pervinca had always been close, but now that he lived in Buckland, while she was still in Tookland, they did not see each other as often as they might have liked. They had, thus, taken to letter writing to keep in touch, writing to each other at least twice a week.

"Oh, no, this one is for Beregond and Bergil," Pippin replied as he signed the letter.

"You're sending letters to Gondor?"

"Ithilien, actually, but Gondor too. I've sent a few to Strider…I mean, King Elessar." Pippin regarded his cousin. "You haven't sent any letters to Éowyn or Éomer?"

Merry blushed a deep shade of red. It was simply not something he had thought of doing. He greatly missed his friends from outside the Shire, but had never thought of writing to them.

Pippin grinned. "My dear cousin, Meriadoc; you mean to tell me that you have not sent a single letter to any of our dear friends?"

"I send letters to Sam all the time," Merry replied, in a small voice. "And Pervinca and Ev sometimes, too."

 "Merry, that hardly counts. In comparison to Éowyn or Aragorn or Éomer, Sam lives just next door." Pippin chuckled. "Now I understand why everyone asks how you are faring. I thought they were trying to give me something to write about – you know how short my letters can be. But they were actually asking because they didn't know!"

"I suppose you wrote to Faramir and Aragorn before our last visit, and that's why they knew we were coming, while Éomer didn't." Merry felt a complete fool.

"That's right, cousin. I assumed you would have let your dear friend, the King of the Mark, know."

"Well, no one has written to me either," Merry tried to reason.

"Meriadoc, think about all the important business our friends have to attend to. They can't be expected to remember to write to a forgetful little hobbit who can't remember to write to them!" Pippin handed a pen, ink well, and sheets of paper to Merry. "Start writing. The messengers leave from Bree every second Thursday, and you have to send them from Buckland the Monday before for them to get there in time."

Merry laughed at his own foolishness, before putting quill to paper. He had a lot of catching up to do. Besides, he had completely forgotten what he had come to speak to Pippin about anyway.

A/N: Sorry for the long wait for this chapter. First I had no time to write, thanks to study, but then when I did have the time, writers' block struck! Fortunately, I seem to be over it now (this chapter ended up being completely different from the original attempt of it too!)


	4. A New Little Gamgee

Magnificent

4: A New Little Gamgee

"Hullo, little Frodo," Pippin cooed to the newest member of the Gamgee family. The baby gurgled happily. With four nieces and one nephew, Pippin was wonderful with young children.

"You'll never be able to get him back off Pip now," Merry informed Frodo's proud parents.

Rose laughed. "I'm sure when Frodo needs changing, Pippin will more than willingly hand him over."

Merry glanced at Sam, and saw the tears twinkling in his friend's eyes. Little Frodo had been born on September 22. Merry placed a hand on Sam's shoulder. "He must have known, somehow, when it would be time to join us."

Sam gave a little smile. "Or perhaps Rosie and me knew the right time, if you get my meaning."

"Samwise Gamgee!" Rose scolded, but her cheeks had flushed. She quickly changed the subject. "I had thought that Estella would have come with you too…"

"She stayed at Crickhollow to keep Diamond company," Merry quickly explained. He and Pippin had expected such a question would eventually be asked. Estella had been almost as excited at Rose's pregnancy as Rose herself.

"Well, Diamond is certainly welcome to visit too! Wherever did she get the idea that she was not welcome?"

Merry and Pippin shifted uncomfortably. They had not yet told Sam and Rosie about Diamond's previous experiences with Bag-End, and why she did not wish to visit there again. It was a problem that they would eventually have to face, but for now, they made an excuse for her.

"Oh, it's not that at all, Rosie," said Pippin. "Di's been sick of late, and she didn't want to make the baby sick."

Sam looked at the cousins sceptically, but Rose accepted their explanation. "Let us know when she is well and we'll bring little Frodo for a visit."

Peregrin suddenly held Frodo out in front of him. "Rosie, I do believe your son needs you."

Rose rolled her eyes, but laughed and took the baby from Pippin. "What did I tell you – more than willing to hand him over. Just wait until you have your own children Master Peregrin."

Once Rose had left the room, Sam confronted his two friends. "This is the second time Diamond had been 'too sick' to visit. Have we done something to offend her?"

"Oh, no!" cried Pippin. He glanced at Merry, who nodded. "Let us just say that Hobbiton – and especially, Bag-End – is not Di's favourite place. Holds a few bad memories from the Occupation."

Sam did not push the matter any further, but both cousins knew that the full story would eventually have to be told.

"So, Mist… I mean, Merry." Sam was slowly getting out of the habit of adding "Mister" in front of Merry and Pippin's names. "Have you and Stella given any thought to children?"

"Not just yet," Merry replied. "Pippin and Diamond are our children at the moment. I think, after caring for them, we should be ready for anything!" Merry grinned, and ignored the scowl on his cousin's face. "How many are you and Rosie trying for, Sam?"

Sam blushed. "Well, we ain't really trying, but Mister Frodo told me that he could see at least six, and maybe a good deal more after that."

"Wonderful!" Pippin laughed. "You may even beat the old Took."

"I may well, Mister Pippin." Sam grinned at his friend. "And what about you, Master Took? Is there a special lass that has caught your eye?"

Merry snorted, but held his tongue. He was certainly going to tell Sam about Pippin's private meeting with Diamond during their visit, but it would probably best be done when Pippin was not present.

Pippin shook his head. "At the moment, I am happy being a bachelor. I know my father would never allow me to stay that way, so I'm going to make the most of it for now."

"What about the 'hoards' of lasses you said would be after you when you came back?" Sam asked, with a small smirk. While in Minas Tirith, before the marriage of the King and Queen, Pippin had asked Lord Faramir permission to name a son after him. Peregrin had then boasted that when he returned to the Shire, he would have hoards of lasses to pick and choose from.

"I think Celandine frightened most of them away," Pippin admitted, and he meant it. For the first few months after they returned to the Shire, Celandine Brandybuck had been viciously jealous of any other lass that so much as looked at Pippin. "Perhaps I'll have more luck now that she's with Sancho."

Both of his friends noticed the strain in his voice as he said this. Celandine's relationship with Sancho Proudfoot was still a sore spot for Pippin.

"There'll be someone out there for you, lad," said Sam, patting the young hobbit on the back. As he did so, he winked at Merry.

Merry grinned. It seemed Sam already suspected something about Peregrin and Diamond.

Rosie returned with a changed Frodo and a yawning Elanor. "Look who just woke up from her nap."

Elanor had been rubbing her eyes, sleepily, but the minute she saw Merry and Pippin, they shot wide open. "Uncle Merry! Uncle Pip!"

"Hullo, Ellie!" Pippin cried, gathering the giggling lass into his arms. "Did you miss us?"

Elanor nodded. "Lots." Even though she was only two and a half, Elanor was already quite the little chatterbox. "Did you come to see the baby? He looks funny. Did I look like that? How long are you here for?"

"Hush now, Ellie," said Rose. "Give Uncle Pippin some room."

Elanor pouted, but did silence her questions. Pippin stuck out his tongue at Rosie, the minute her back was turned, and made Elanor giggle.

"He'll make a wonderful father one day," Sam commented to Merry.

"I know," Merry replied. "And that's the funny thing, because he's always been the youngest."

"Ah, but that means he's learnt exactly how to look after the children. And you and I both have seen him with Dot, Pet, Pegs, Garnet and Pippa, not to mention Ellie. You and Stella won't even have to worry about your little ones when they come along. Pippin can raise them for you!"

Merry laughed. "Gracious, Sam, don't say such things. I would never submit my children to such horror."

Merry and Pippin stayed with Sam and Rosie for several days. Before they left for Buckland, Sam suggested that he might bring his family to Crickhollow for Yule. By that time, little Frodo would be old enough to travel the distance between Hobbiton and Buckland.

When the cousins returned to Crickhollow, the first thing Estella asked was, "How was the baby?"

Her maternal instincts had started to kick in recently, though Merry was unaware of this. He just assumed it was a lass-thing to wonder about other lasses and their babies.

"A fine copy of Sam, despite his name and birth-date," answered Pippin. "And little Ellie's grown so much! Adorable little girl."

"Sam and Rosie said they'd bring the baby here, once Diamond was well enough," Merry stated.

"Well enough?" Estella questioned. "Oh, I see. They asked why we didn't come with you."

Pippin nodded. "Rosie believed the illness excuse, but Sam was another matter."

"What did you tell him?" Diamond asked, in a quiet voice.

"We told him that you have some bad memories of Hobbiton." Pippin took a deep breath. "Merry and I don't like lying to Sam, Di, but we knew better than to tell him the full story."

"Thank you."

"We will have to tell both of them eventually," said Merry. "Actually, no, you will."

"I know," whispered Diamond, with tears sparkling in her eyes.

"It will be all right, Diamond," Estella soothed, giving Merry an angry glare.

"Merry's right, Stella," the younger lass replied. "If I want to remain friends with all of you, I can't keep secrets from some and not others." She looked at her three companions, each in turn. "When Sam and Rose bring the baby here, I shall tell them."

"And we shall be there for you," Pippin assured her, squeezing her hand. "Sam said they might come for Yule. Pervinca and Ev should be here then too. Pim and Berry might come too – after all, Brandy Hall is just up the road."

"Well, I suppose it's about time I told them all. How many weeks until Yule?"

A/N: Short little chapter – I know you're probably all getting sick of these filler chapters. I promise something interesting will happen soon! Oh, and by the way, the reference to Pippin asking Faramir for permission to name his son after him come from my story "What's in a Name?" (hint, hint).


	5. Letters form Far Away Friends

Magnificent

5: Letters from Far Away Friends

Merry walked into Crickhollow to be greeted by Pippin's smug, grinning face. The Took seemed to be holding a bundle of letters in his hand. Yule was fast approaching, and they were trying to make the house presentable for their expected guests.

"You have letters," Pippin stated.

Merry shrugged. "I quite often get letters."

Rolling his eyes, Pippin started to flick through Merry's mail, reading out the places of origin as he did. "Rohan, Ithilien, Minas Tirith…"

Merry's eyes widened, and he snatched the letters from his cousin's hands. Pippin had not been fooling with him. He really did have letters from his far away friends.

"I told you they would send you letters once you sent some to them," Pippin bragged, but Merry hardly heard him. He had found a letter with his name and address written in a bold, messy script.

While in the Houses of Healing, Merry had seen Éowyn write several letters to her brother (who was at Cormallen at the time). She had some of the messiest handwriting he had ever seen, though Éomer's was almost as bad. It was easy to work out which letter came from his dear friend, the White Lady of Rohan.

Merry tore it open, not caring that Pippin was still hovering nearby, eager to read what might be said about him in the letters.

_Dearest Meriadoc,_

_How wonderful it was to hear from you! Like you, I had been meaning to write for some time, however, the duties as Lady of Ithilien have been keeping me quite busy._

_But on saying that, I did have good reason to write, and even if you had not written, you would have received a letter from me, for I have wonderful news! I ordered Faramir not to tell Peregrin before I had the chance to tell you._

Just after your last visit, I discovered that I was carrying Faramir's first child. The child was born just last week, a beautiful daughter that we have named…

Merry stopped reading. He went back over the name of Éowyn and Faramir's new daughter several times, but there could be no doubting what it said.

Pippin, who had been reading over his cousin's shoulder, started laughing. "Meriwyn – that certainly is a pretty name. I wonder where they came by it."

Merry scowled at Pippin, and covered the rest of the letter from the young Took's view.

…a beautiful daughter that we have named Meriwyn.

_I realise that this may be somewhat of a surprise for you. I will admit, I did not expect a daughter, but a son, to be my first-born. But a daughter she is. I promised that I would name my first-born after you, and I am never one to break my word, no matter what the situation may be._

_Meriwyn is a sweet child. She is sleeping nearby as I write. However, in appetite, she certainly takes after her namesake! Faramir has told me that he wishes to name one of our future children after Peregrin. I dread to think what that child will be like!_

_I hope that you shall write back soon, for I deeply miss you, my Holdwine of the Mark._

_Your loving friend,_

Éowyn, Lady of Ithilien 

By the time Merry had finished reading his letter, Pippin's laughter had subsided into snickers. Merry glared at his younger cousin.

"What's so funny, Peregrin?" he demanded.

"Oh, nothing, Meriadoc," Pippin replied, with a giggle. "It's just that you have a little lass named after you."

"May I remind you, dearest cousin, that your sister, Pervinca, has a daughter named Pippa? She was named after her uncle, I believe."

"Actually, she was named after my nickname. And besides, Pearl named her son after me first. In your case, the very first child to be named for you is a lass."

Merry grumbled something inaudible. Deep inside, he hoped that the child Faramir decided to name after Pippin would be a girl too. Or perhaps, he could name one of his own daughters after Pippin.

With that somewhat comforting thought on his mind, Merry moved on to his other letters.

* * *

Yuletide came more quickly than any of the hobbits expected. Soon the Gamgees, Tooks and Bolgers (for Fredegar and Melilot had come also) had all arrived at Crickhollow, making it slightly overcrowded. Diamond had to stay in Merry and Estella's room so that Sam and Rosie (and little Frodo) could have hers. Elanor stayed in Pippin's room, much to her delight. He let her stay up much later than her parents did.

Little Frodo Gamgee was fussed over by all of the lasses. Like Merry and Estella, Freddie and Mel had not had any children yet, and Pervinca and Ev had a daughter (in fact, the Thain had only one grandson, from his eldest daughter, Pearl, but four granddaughters). Frodo did not seem to mind the attention. He gurgled happily - until it was time for him to be fed or changed, in which case he almost made enough noise to rattle the cottage to the ground.

Berilac and Pimpernel Brandybuck came down from Brandy Hall for a visit with their daughter, Garnet (who was only a month older than Elanor). Pimpernel's belly was very rounded, and Garnet proudly told everyone, "Mama's going to give me a little brother for my birthday."

The group feasted merrily, and exchanged gifts. Diamond, however, was not enjoying herself. She was so nervous about what she would have to say that her stomach had knotted up and she had started taking short, sharp breaths. She barely managed a smile when Fredegar offered her some pudding.

"Something the matter, Di?" he asked.

"M-must be the weather," she lied, but he accepted it, and even stirred up the fire to warm the room. Since Freddie already knew parts of Diamond's story, he had no reason to suspect that was what was causing her to be acting so.

After supper, the children were put to bed (Garnet being placed in Freddie and Mel's guestroom for the moment), and the adults all sat around contented while Estella and Diamond cleared the table. Pervinca and Rosie offered to help, but were quickly declined. Once the final plate had been cleared away, Estella grasped Diamond's hand and squeezed it in encouragement.

With that support, Diamond felt as though she could carry on. She waited until pipes had been lit and all were comfortable. "If you would not mind, I have something I'd like to tell you all."

A general murmur of confusion ran through the group, and Fredegar even raised an eyebrow. "Go on, Di."

"Well, firstly, I should like to thank you all for being such wonderful friends. Coming all the way from Long Cleeve, I could never have hoped to meet such fine hobbits."

In the Shire, this was usually the correct way to start an important speech. By complimenting the audience, the speaker was more likely to hold their attention for the rest of what they had to say. However, in this case, it was not needed, and Diamond had said it because she meant it.

"You all know I met Estella and Freddie while we were prisoners in the Lockholes, but I am afraid I have kept the reasons for my imprisonment secret from many of you."

Pimpernel gasped, and Everard frowned. Many of them had begun to worry. If Diamond's crime had been bad that she had to keep it secret, what could it have been? Even Melilot was unsure, for Fredegar had not told her what little he knew.

Tears filled Diamond's eyes as she stumbled over words, trying to find the right ones to say. Pippin moved closer to her, and clasped his hands around one of hers. Merry smiled warmly at her.

"I was to be the wife of Lotho Sackville-Baggins," she finally stated. "He took me from my home in Long Cleeve, threatening to harm my family if I did not come with him. I was taken to Bag-End..."

"That's why you have not come to visit us there," Sam said slowly, as the pieces fell into place. "The bad memories you have of Bag-End come from your time there with...Lotho." The name was still foul tasting to him.

Diamond nodded. "You must forgive me, but it would be so frightening for me to go there, and Michel Delving would be just as bad. I still have nightmares if I wake up in an unfamiliar place, or with no one familiar around."

"That must have been terrible for you, dearest," Pimpernel soothed.

"If you don't mind me asking," said Everard, "what was it that made Pimple choose you? He can't have just been visiting Long Cleeve and saw you there. That is no short distance from Hobbiton." Everard had kin in the Northfarthing, but rarely visited them because of the distance.

"No, he came to the Northfarthing with a specific purpose," sighed Diamond. "When I asked him why he chose me - after all, I was only twenty-four! - he said that it was because he could not get to the Thain's daughters."

Pimpernel covered her mouth before she gasped again. Pervinca searched for Everard's hand to hold. Sam held her other hand. He had an inkling about what Diamond was going to say next. Both Pearl and Pimpernel had already married before the time Diamond was speaking of.

"I suppose he would have wanted you, Pervinca. At the time, you were the only one of your sisters unmarried. Lotho hated Paladin, and nothing would have pleased him more than making one of you his wife. But with all of you practically besieged in Tookland, he had to settle for me."

"Filth," Everard spat. He could remember a time long ago, when he had almost hit Lotho for saying something inappropriate to Pervinca. What Diamond had just said increased his hatred even more. As far as Everard Took was concerned, Lotho was lucky he was already dead.

"He wanted Took-blood, didn't he?" asked Berilac. "He wanted children - heirs - with Took-blood in them. When he could not get to Pervinca, he found the North-tooks. Bullroarer's descendants."

Berilac had worked it all out faster than anyone else. This final piece of information horrified them all. It was not simply a case of Lotho wanting a wife. He had only wanted a mother for his children.

"He kept demanding me to make up my mind when we would wed, and I kept demanding more time. Finally, I could take it no longer, and I refused to marry him at all. He tossed me into the Lockholes," Diamond whispered. The tears had started now and she could not stop them.

"It was the right decision to make," said Fredegar.

Peregrin was glad to see that Diamond had kept her story in its most simple form. He knew many of the frightening details from the private talks they had shared together. He did not think that his sisters and friends needed to know any of those details. Pippin doubted that Estella even knew those parts, and it was better to keep it that way.

Her story complete, Diamond sat down. Pervinca slipped from the room, returning soon after with a mug of water for the younger lass.

"Thank you for telling us all of this, Diamond," she said, softly, her own part in the story still weighing heavily on her mind. "I know it must have been hard for you, but it means a lot that you trust us enough to share your secret."

"Lotho was a pathetic being, who did not deserve any wife," Sam growled. "Especially not in a lass so sweet as yourself."

Diamond managed a smile. She was surprised to realise how much better she felt now that she had shared her story with them. Perhaps her sister-in-law had been right when she said it was always good to share secrets with someone, and it seemed the more you shared it with, the better you felt. Diamond was also delighted to see that her worries had been for nothing. They were not looking at her differently. They did not think less of her. Pippin caught her eye and winked. Her smile broadened.

This little exchange did not go unnoticed by Pervinca, a notorious matchmaker amongst her family and friends. She had hoped to set Merry and Estella with each other, after Pimpernel and Berilac had come together without her assistance. More recently, she had introduced Everard's sister, Yolanda, to the hobbit she married. Looking at Peregrin and Diamond, Pervinca was sure she could see that affection was just waiting to spark.

Perhaps all they needed was the right encouragement.

* * *

A/N: I have noticed that Merry and Estella have been somewhat overlooked in the earlier chapters of this story - and it was supposed to be about them! This is what happens when you let two Tooks run loose. I promise that I will have more Merry/Estella moments in the upcoming chapters. Just because they're married doesn't mean there's no romance between them!


	6. An Unwelcome Invitation

Magnificent

6: An Unwelcome Invitation

_S.R. 1424_

When Merry returned home one afternoon from visiting his parents at Brandy Hall, he was surprised to see Pippin, rather violently, chopping wood. The look on Pippin's face convinced Merry that conversation at this time would not be the best of ideas. He slipped inside, and Pippin was so involved with his work, he hardly noticed.

"Good afternoon, Merry," Diamond greeted.

"Hullo, Diamond," he returned. "Do you have any idea why Pippin's in such a foul mood?"

She shook her head. "He's been out there a good while now. I thought it best to stay inside. Pippin can be quite frightening when he loses his temper. Stella might have some idea of what's wrong."

With a nod, Merry continued into the cottage in search of his wife. He found her in the sitting room, knitting a blanket for Pimpernel and Berilac's soon to be born baby.

"Love, do you know what's wrong with Pippin?" he asked, after a brief kiss.

Estella grinned. "Where would you like me to start?"

"I'm serious, Stella! He hates chopping wood, but he's out there with a huge stack already done."

Estella became serious also. She stood and picked up an open letter from a nearby table. "I can't be certain, but I would guess that this has something to do with it."

Merry was about to scold Estella for reading Peregrin's mail, but realised that the letter was addressed to _Meriadoc and Estella Brandybuck_. Confused, he took out the letter and read it.

It only took a moment for everything to fall into place. It was not a letter, but an invitation to the wedding of Sancho Proudfoot and Celandine Brandybuck. Merry assumed that Pippin had received a similar invitation.

"Celandine's marrying Sancho," he sighed. "Poor Pip - I think he's always hoped that they could work everything out between them."

Estella nodded. "He took one look at the invitation and stormed out immediately."

"Was the invitation addressed only to him?"

"I don't know, but I suppose so."

"Celandine might have addressed it to_ Peregrin Took and partner_. That would have only made him angrier." Merry sighed again and wrapped his arms around Estella. "What am I going to do?"

Estella snuggled close to him. They had both suspected this day would eventually arrive, but neither of them had thought about how to handle Pippin when it did. "He probably just needs time to let off some steam. Let him finish up that wood, and then perhaps you could try and talk to him. Maybe suggest that he speak with Celandine himself. Who knows? It might help."

Merry smiled down at the love of his life. "My wonderful Stella, what would I do without you?"

* * *

Pippin heard Merry approach before he saw him.

"Enjoying yourself, cousin?" Merry asked.

"Go away, Meriadoc," Pippin growled. "I don't feel like talking just now."

"And why would that be?"

"You know perfectly well why! You and Estella were sent an invitation the same as mine. _You are cordially invited to the wedding of Sancho Proudfoot and Celandine Brandybuck_. It was so nice of Celandine to let everyone know that they were marrying."

"Perhaps she had her reasons for waiting until the invitations were sent out," Merry offered. "Besides, Pippin, I thought you were over Celandine."

Pippin sighed, and put down the axe that was in his hands. "So did I, but now I'm not so sure. It's so confusing."

"You should go and talk to her, Peregrin. Find out her side of this story. She may be just as confused as you are."

"Why would she be? She's already decided who she wants to be with."

"Pippin, please, I know it will make you feel better - clear your head a little."

"Well, all right, Merry," said Pippin, sounding very much like he had in his childhood, when Merry had suggested that they turn themselves in for a prank they had pulled. "If you think that's the best thing to do. I'll go tomorrow morning."

Merry smiled. "A good decision, my dear cousin. And now, perhaps you may be able to convince Estella to make you your favourite meal for dinner tonight. After all, look at all the wood you've chopped!"

* * *

The next morning, Celandine Brandybuck sat in her room, brushing her hair and thinking about her upcoming marriage. Most of the invitations would have been delivered by now, and she found herself wondering how Pippin had taken the news.

As hard as she tried not to, Celandine's thoughts had been drifting to Peregrin ever since she had accepted Sancho's proposal. Occasionally, a voice inside her head would ask if she really believed she had made the right decision.

"Of course it's the right decision," she mumbled, putting the brush down.

"Talking to yourself, Celandine?" a voice asked.

Celandine gasped, and turned to see Pippin standing in front of the closed door of her bedroom. The look on his face was grim, but his eyes were red.

"Pippin!" she cried, when she found her voice. "How did you get in here?"

"My uncle is the head of this family and the Master of this Hall, Celandine," he replied, curtly. "It really was not all that difficult."

Her eyes narrowed at his tone. "Can I assume that your invitation arrived today?"

"It did, though I would have preferred prior notice. You could have at least told me he had proposed."

"Well, it only happened a few days ago," said Celandine, turning her back to him. "Everyone, besides our families, of course, found out in the same way - through an invitation."

Pippin was shocked to hear this and made no effort to hide it. "He only proposed a few days ago? You're organising the wedding rather quickly, then. He hasn't...you're not with a child, are you?"

"Of course not!" she snapped, though she understood it was a logical assumption to make. Her brother, Doderic, had asked the same question. "We simply wish to be married as soon as possible. Sancho is more aware of how to treat a lass than others I know."

Pippin turned away. Celandine had known exactly how and where to hit him. He was often very ashamed of his promiscuous tweenaged years.

"I'm sorry," he muttered.

Celandine sighed heavily. "Pippin, we went through this before. You left me so many times - how could you expect me to wait? I want to get married!"

He wondered at her words. "You're marrying Sancho because you want to be married? Do you not love him?"

"Don't be stupid - of course I love him." Celandine worried that her claim would not convince Pippin. In truth, she was not so sure herself that she loved Sancho.

They had become friends during the Occupation of the Shire. Both had joined Fredegar Bolger's band of rebels, though when Sancho had joined, he had been badly beaten by ruffians. Celandine had tended his injuries and nursed him back to health. Sancho had loved her ever since, but whether she ever loved him was a different matter.

"Did you ever love me?" Peregrin presently asked.

This time, Celandine had to tell the truth. "I did, and I suppose I still do. That's the way it works with first loves, isn't it? They stay in your heart the longest, even though they've broken it."

"Yes, that must be how it works," Pippin answered, softly.

"Honestly, Pippin, if I had married while you were off adventuring, you would not have cared!" Celandine's temper was becoming short. Having Pippin there was stirring up some emotions that had long been buried, and she did not like it.

Pippin's ears had pricked up at her words. _"While you were off adventuring."_ He knew what he had to do.

"Celandine, please forgive me for the pain I have caused you," he said. "I wish you all the best with Sancho." And with that he left the room, and a very confused Celandine.

Merry, Estella and Diamond had just sat down for morning tea when Pippin returned. He did not seem particularly upset, but he did only acknowledge them with a wave before continuing on to his room.

With a sigh, Merry stood to follow after him. Curiousity got the better of Estella and Diamond, and they followed too.

When they reached his room, they found Pippin throwing various items of clothing into a pack on his bed. He had half-dressed into his Gondorian livery.

"Pippin, what do you think you're doing?" Merry asked, though he could take a fairly accurate guess.

"Celandine said that if she had married while I was off adventuring, I would not have cared," Pippin replied, as he stuffed a shirt into the pack. "So, that is what I am going to do."

"Oh, Pippin, you can't miss the wedding!" Estella pleaded.

"I have to Stella. If I stay, I'm guaranteed to do something stupid. I'll ruin the wedding for everyone, and I would never forgive myself."

"Where are you going?" Merry asked, more than a little tempted to join his cousin. He had never much liked Sancho Proudfoot (though never admitted it).

"Don't know yet," answered Pippin. "Away from here."

"But you've only just come back!" Diamond argued.

"It's been a year." Pippin finished his packing. He retrieved a golden chain from one of his drawers. Merry and Estella knew what it was. During their last visit to Gondor, Pippin had had the necklace made. It had a pendant of a celandine, and Pippin had been going to use it as a betrothal gift.

Pippin handed the necklace to Merry. "Give this to Celandine for me. It's still a flower, so it won't be completely against the tradition. Tell them all that the King summoned me."

Merry nodded. Pippin had made it perfectly clear that he wished to go alone, and Merry would not go against this. He knew that Pippin was hurting deep inside and needed this chance to sort himself out. "Don't be gone too long, little cousin."

Pippin grinned at Merry. He then squeezed Estella's shoulder and kissed her forehead. With Diamond, he was unsure what do to, so he lightly kissed her cheek. "You may take my place at the wedding, if you'd like."

"Can't I come with you?" she whispered.

Pippin considered it for a moment, but shook his head. There was no denying that Diamond was a cause of his current state of confusion. Having her with him on this journey was likely to make matters worse.

"I need to do this by myself," was all he said.

Collecting his pack, Pippin left the room to ready Mithrandir for their journey.

* * *

"No presents were given at or during celebration of Hobbit weddings, except flowers." _The Letters of J.R.R. Tolkien_, Letter #214

A/N: I thought I should reply to a couple of reviews from the last chapter here (since, unlike SOA, ff.net doesn't have a review reply option, and it's always nice to have a reply from an author to what you have said about their story!).

**Meril Gamgee **Thank you so very much! I'm glad you're enjoying the story. I have so much fun pairing up all the hobbits :) I'm actually considering writing another romance story, involving the Took children, and their respective love-interests :P

**Terreis** Fear not - there will be plenty of Pippin/Diamond as well (at least for now). Why, they haven't even begun courting yet! Just wait until that happens :)

**Harry Potter's Crazed Stalker** Thank you! I'm enjoying writing this story (and I hope powerwriter is enjoying beta-ing it!), so it's nice to know that people are enjoying reading it.

**Starlit Niphredil** Pregnant with Lotho's child? I would never do that to the poor girl! :P But your guess is, strangely enough, not too far from the truth. But you'll just have to wait until a later chapter of "Blood of the Bullroarer" to find out about that. I'm glad you liked the name "Meriwyn" too. She made her first "appearance" in "Time to Make a Change", along with brothers Éohir and Peregond :P


	7. Living Without Pippin

_**Magnificent**_

A/N: Chapters 7 and 8 will be companion pieces, with 7 being about those left behind in the Shire and 8 being about Pippin - where he went, who he saw, etc. And I noticed that a few people had ill feelings towards Celandine in the last chapter. Hopefully, you will feel the same way that Merry does in this chapter :) (check bottom of the page for individual replies)

  
7: Living Without Pippin

A few days after Pippin set out from Crickhollow, word reached Brandy Hall that Peregrin Took had been summoned by the King of Gondor, and would not be attending Celandine's wedding. Celandine was highly suspicious of this, but would not go so far to call Merry (from whom the information had come from) a liar.

Pervinca, however, did, for word had also reached the Great Smials. Estella had invited Pervinca and Everard to stay at Crickhollow so that they could attend the wedding. Their daughter was left with her grandparents, who had little desire to go to Celandine Brandybuck's wedding if it was not their son that she was marrying. They had not been invited, in any case.

"Meriadoc, I would like you to tell me where my brother has really gone," Pervinca stated. "There's no need to tell me why; I've figured that part out for myself."

Merry was defeated. He had always found it hard to lie to Pervinca, as he had with Frodo and Pippin. Pervinca was also very good at seeing through the most convincing of fibs, so it was near impossible to put anything passed her, especially when it involved Pippin.

"To be honest, Vince, I don't know," Merry admitted. "He didn't want to be here for the wedding, and I wasn't about to make him. He's a grown lad now, no matter what we might like to think."

"I know," sighed Pervinca. "But that does not stop me from worrying about him. With all of us married, he's probably starting to feel very lonely."

"He still has Diamond, and I believe she may be another reason he wanted to get away. The poor lad is so confused; he doesn't know what to do."

Pervinca nodded. Always the matchmaker, she had asked Merry long ago to keep her informed about how Pippin and Diamond were getting along. Many of the letters Merry sent to Pervinca were of this sort, and Pervinca knew more than Pippin could ever suspect.

She sighed. "Well, I suppose all we can do is hope that everyone else believes the little story Pippin made up, but I doubt it. It's fairly common knowledge that Pippin and Celandine were practically betrothed."

True to Pervinca's prediction, few believed that a summon from the King was the real reason for Peregrin running off again. However, like Celandine, they were all too polite to say anything to Merry.

Meanwhile, Merry had noticed how quiet Crickhollow had become without Pippin there. It had been so long since they had last been apart, Merry had started to feel a little lost. When they had first returned to the Shire, after the destruction of the Ring and the Battle of Bywater, they had only been separated for a week at the most, while their families fussed over them (fortunately, since their families were so close, they had been fussed over by each other's parents also, and were able to see each other often enough). Before that, the last time they had been apart had been when Pippin left for the Great Battle.

Merry had always known that Pippin needed him around. When separated from Merry, Pippin easily became depressed (which was against his nature) and his nightmares were more frequent and frightening. Meriadoc was now starting to realise that perhaps he needed Pippin just as much.

_But at least I have my Stella_, he reasoned with himself, and with that thought, he went in search of her. In the end, she found him. Estella was particularly quiet on her feet (even for a hobbit), and thus, very good at sneaking. She had been the scout for Fredegar's rebel band.

She wrapped her arms around him from behind before he had even realised she was there. He turned around to return the embrace.

"I've been looking for you."

"I thought you might have been," she replied. "He'll come back, Merry. Don't you worry."

"How did you know that was what I was thinking about?" Merry asked.

"How did I know?" Estella gave a little laugh, which to Merry, sounded like bells. "I married you for a reason, didn't I?"

She earned a smile out of him for her efforts. Merry sat down, pulling Estella onto his lap.

"I understand that the two of you find it very difficult to be apart," Estella continued. "I sometimes feel that way about Diamond, though I doubt it's anywhere near how you feel. But, Merry, it's going to have to happen eventually. Pippin will be Thain one day, and he can't control Tookland from Crickhollow!"

Merry managed a lop-sided grin. He could always rely on Estella. "I suppose you're right, but I'm also worried about how he's coping."

"It was his choice, Meriadoc, and I know it was the right one for him." Estella kissed Merry's forehead. "Did he really love Celandine?"

Merry shrugged. "In his own way, yes, but it was a different sort of love. Nothing at all like the way I love you. He'll move on eventually, find someone else. If you had married someone else, I don't think I would have been able to go on. It would have been the end of me."

With tears sparkling in her eyes, Estella smiled. "Now, whatever could have made you think that I would ever have wanted to marry anyone else, Meriadoc Brandybuck?"

* * *

Diamond was beginning to feel lost without Pippin around also. Though Estella was her closest friends, and Merry was a fine hobbit, it was with Peregrin that Diamond felt her strongest connection. The way she felt about Pippin was strange to her. She had never felt that way about anyone else.

"Are you going to come to the wedding?" Estella asked her one day.

Diamond shook her head. "There's not really much point. I don't know either of them all that well, and I was not properly invited. I'm not exactly a good replacement for Pippin."

"I doubt Celandine would mind if you came, but if you do not wish to attend, then no one is going to make you." Estella sighed. "You would certainly not be the only one not wishing to attend this wedding."

"Who else?"

"Well, Pervinca has told me she and Everard only came because Pimpernel begged them to come. She did not want to be the only one of Pippin's sisters attending Celandine's wedding. And I know Merry is not particularly keen on the idea. He more than half-wishes that he went with Pippin."

"But Pippin would not have let him come," Diamond stated.

Estella smiled. "Diamond, the King of Rohan would not _let_ my Meriadoc ride to war, but he still did. I doubt his young cousin would hold any authority over him."

Diamond giggled. "Well, I suppose not. Estella, how did you know you were in love with Merry?"

The question was a shock to Estella, despite suspecting that Pippin and Diamond had feelings for one another. She smiled to herself, and made a mental note to speak with her cousin, Ferdibrand Took. Ferdi, always a punter, had been taking wagers on how long it would take Peregrin and Diamond to marry. Estella had found out about it from Fredegar, and had, at first, scolded her cousin for it. But now the idea of placing a bet sounded strangely appealing.

"When he fell asleep on top of me after drinking too much at his birthday," she said, in answer to Diamond's question. "That was when I knew for certain. Why do you ask, Di? Has someone caught your eye?"

"N-no!" Diamond stammered, blushing. "I was just curious." She stood. "I think I may go to Long Cleeve for a few days. That way Freddie and Mel can stay in my room for the wedding. I have not seen my brothers for some time."

Diamond left two days later, which was the day before the actual wedding. Once again, Merry was tempted to leave also. Diamond's brothers were all fine fellows. But he knew that Estella would want him at the wedding.

The wedding itself was quite a small event, so far as Brandybuck weddings were concerned. Saradoc, as the Master of Buckland, conducted the ceremony, but he did not look very happy to be doing so. Like most folk, he had expected Celandine to become Celandine Took, not Celandine Proudfoot.

The witnesses for the ceremony were Tulip Chubb and Rollo Grubb, both of whom had been members of the rebel band. Tulip and Rollo would be marrying themselves within the next few weeks.

During the ceremony, Berilac whispered to his cousin, "Merry, what's this nonsense about Pippin being summoned by the King? And where's Diamond?"

"She was not invited, so she went back to Long Cleeve for a few days," Merry replied. "As for Pippin, I have no idea where he is, but I wish I had gone with him!"

A guest sitting nearby hushed them, angrily. Celandine and Sancho were speaking their vows. Berry and Merry smiled sheepishly, and Estella had to stifle a giggle.

Merry let out a relieved breath that he had not realised he had been holding when his father pronounced Sancho and Celandine married. The first dance was performed, and Celandine threw her posy. Mentha Brandybuck caught it, Melilot's elder sister, who was being courted by Ferdi. Fredegar nudged his blushing cousin playfully in the side.

Neither Merry nor Berilac felt like dancing on this particular day, so they stood by a table of drinks with their wives and continued the conversation they had been holding earlier.

"You really have no idea where Pippin has gone?" Berry asked.

Merry shrugged. "Probably to visit some of our friends, in which case, the King's summon story would not be too far from the truth. Oh, and that reminds me!" Merry placed the glass he had been holding on the table and went in search of Celandine.

"Oh, Merry, how lovely to see you," she greeted when he found her. "It was wonderful that your King did not summon you also." Merry noticed the tone in her voice, but chose to ignore it.

"Pippin was very sorry that he would be missing your wedding," he lied. "Would you mind if I had a word with you?"

Celandine followed her cousin away from her new husband, curious as to what he might wish to speak to her about. When they were far enough away from the closest guest, Merry handed Celandine the necklace that Pippin had given to him.

"Pippin had this made for you on our last trip to Gondor," he stated.

Celandine's eyes widened at the sight of the golden chain. "It's beautiful."

"They call Pippin the _Ernil i Pheriannath_, the Prince of the Halflings, in Gondor. The people of Minas Tirith would do almost anything for him."

Celandine's eyes narrowed. "What are you getting at, Meriadoc?"

"Nothing at all, dear cousin. I simply hope that you are happy in your decision."

"Just remember, it was his decision too. I waited for him, Merry, I really did."

The stern look on Merry's face softened. He had started out being angry with his younger cousin for her treatment of Pippin, but he had forgotten about Pippin's treatment of her. He patted her shoulder. "I know you did, and I'm sorry. Pippin just has to sort himself out, and then he'll be happy about his decision."

Celandine looked at the necklace. "This was going to be a betrothal gift, wasn't it?"

Merry nodded. "He still wanted you to have it. Besides, we don't know anyone else named Celandine to give it to instead."

She laughed, and clasped the necklace around her neck. "Do you suppose…do you think Pippin would mind if I told Sancho it was from you and Estella too? He might not like me wearing a necklace that was meant to be a betrothal gift from another lad."

"I'm sure Pippin would not mind in any way. He would be glad that you liked his gift so much. And now, you'd best return to your husband. He seems to be getting anxious."

Celandine giggled, and kissed Merry's cheek.

Merry rejoined Estella, Berilac and Pimpernel. Pervinca, Everard, Fredegar and Melilot were with them now as well.

"What did you just give Celandine, Merry?" Pimpernel asked.

"A present," he replied.

* * *

Replies to reviews for the last chapter:

**Persephone's-Child **As I mentioned at the beginning of this chapter, Pippin's journey will be included in the next chapter (which is mostly written, and will be posted soon). Glad you liked Meriwyn's name :)

**Moonfairyhime** Why thank you! I hope you will continue loving it.

**Terreis **I hope you don't still hate Celandine! Just remember Pippin broke her heart first. But fortunately, we all know Pip has a very special lass just waiting for him :) Pippin's journey will be posted soon.

**Starlit Niphredil** Like I said to Terreis, don't dislike Celandine too much! I didn't mean for people to hate her, lol. Feelings for Diamond? And what feelings would they be? ;P

**Harry Potter's Crazed Stalker** Pippin probably thought he was over her, too. I can say from personal experience that you never know whether you're over someone until you see them with someone else. And thank you so much for your comments about my writting! It means a lot to mean to get such lovely reviews :)

**Gohan Hugger** I'm trying to get these chapters out as quickly as I can. I know what you mean though. Several of my fave stories haven't been updated in a while :(


	8. A Visit to old Friends

**_Magnificent_**

8: A Visit to Old Friends

Pippin grinned broadly as he saw the Fords of Isen approaching ahead of him. He had been riding for many days, only resting when he felt that Mithrandir was tiring, and that was seldom. Before he reached the water, he was greeted by the sight of several men standing to arms. Though the dangers of the world had lessened, the people of Rohan still kept guard at the Fords of Isen. Those on duty had to ask any travelers using the Fords what their business was, and where they were heading.

"Good day to you, Riders of the Mark!" Pippin called, waving.

The men relaxed, and one even laughed. "And to you, Master Holbytla!"

Pippin recognised him as Éothain, a rider known to Merry, as he was a relative of Éomer and Éowyn. He had met the rider once or twice, the most recent time being his last trip to Rohan and Gondor with Merry and Estella. Pippin slipped from Mithrandir and bowed. "Greetings, Éothain."

"Peregrin, is it not? What brings you to our lands? And without your cousin, the Holdwine, at that?" Éothain's tone was not suspicious, merely curious.

"I felt I was in need of a little holiday, and wished to visit some friends. Perhaps you may be able to assist me, or at least cut many useless miles from my journey. Can you tell me if Gimli the Dwarf is visiting the Glittering Caves at this time?"

Éothain nodded. "You are indeed lucky, Master Peregrin. I have heard word that there is a party of dwarves visiting the Caves of Aglarond. If you stay upon this road you will come to the Deeping Stream, and from there it is easy enough to find the Hornburg and Helm's Deep."

Pippin smiled in thanks. Though he had a vague idea of where to find Helm's Deep, it was good to have the directions confirmed. He was also very pleased to hear that Gimli was in Rohan. He knew that Gimli had made his home in the White Mountains near Minas Tirith, and it would probably take a week of riding to reach Gondor. Peregrin mounted Mithrandir once more.

"Give our greetings to Meriadoc when next you see him," Éothain called, as he moved aside to let Pippin pass. Pippin promised he would.

Pippin looked to the north as he rode, and could see the dark boughs of Fangorn Forest. He had been debating for many days as to whether he would include a visit to Treebeard and the Ents on this journey. He had finally decided against this, when he remembered Treebeard's heartbreaking tale about his lost love Fimbrethil. Pippin had decided that the last thing he needed at this particular time was mourning lost loves.

That was, in fact, the reason he was hoping to see Legolas and Gimli. He knew for certain that neither of them had any female attachments, and he remembered them once admitting that they doubted they would ever settle down. Their friendship for each other was one reason for this (Legolas had once joked that no elvish maiden would want her husband to love a dwarf more than her), and Gimli's love for the Lady Galadriel would not let him find anything else fair.

"Pity Bilbo and Frodo aren't around," Pippin mumbled to Mithrandir. "The whole lot of us could have had a wonderful time discussing how life is better without lasses!"

It was almost twenty miles from the Fords to the Deeping Coomb, but Mithrandir was a sturdy beast, and covered the distance quite quickly. Soon, Pippin was traveling alongside the Deeping Stream, and could see the high walls of the Hornburg ahead of him. Outside, their appeared to be some pavilions set up.

This confused Pippin for a moment. Éothain had said that a party of dwarves was visiting the caves. Pippin assumed they would stay in the caves themselves, thus having no need for pavilions outside. The Men of Rohan who inhabited Helm's Deep would have no need for them either.

Pippin had his answer when he saw a stout figure with a white beard conversing with a tall, slender figure with golden hair. It seemed that Gimli was not the only one to invite some friends to visit the glorious caves. The elf noticed Pippin, and both he and his dwarvish companion waved.

"Hail, Master Hobbit!" the elf called, as Pippin rode up near them and dismounted.

Pippin was surprised to be addressed as such. Very few folk outside the Shire or the close friends the hobbits had made on their journey called them "hobbits". Sam, Merry and Pippin had now become so used to being called Halflings that they rarely bothered correcting anyone anymore. It seemed this elf had been educated in the preferred name of the hobbits.

The dwarf saw the look that passed over Pippin's face. "Don't you worry, lad. We've had some dealings with your folk before. Glóin, at your service."

Pippin gasped. He had thought the old dwarf looked familiar. Not only did he remind Pippin of Gimli, but he had also seen Glóin once or twice during their stay in Rivendell, before and after the Council of Elrond.

"Peregrin Took at yours and your family's," Pippin finally remembered to say.

"Peregrin Took? It can't be! Last time I saw you, you were a frightened little lad, shadowing your cousin."

The elf smiled. "I have heard much about you from my son, Master Peregrin. I am Thranduil, father of Legolas."

Pippin was sure that he must have looked very comical to the dwarf and elf. When he had first seen them, he had not expected them to be revealed as such high-standing people. He was speaking with the King of Mirkwood!

Peregrin finally managed to shake away his shock, and remembered that he was a Knight of Gondor. He bowed. "It is an honour to meet you both, especially you, Glóin. I will forever be indebted to your son."

"Peregrin?" a voice asked from behind him.

Pippin turned sharply. There stood Gimli and Legolas, having just come out of one of the nearby pavilions. Pippin was happy to realise that if he had looked comical moments before, Gimli looked just as bad, face caught somewhere between shock and joy.

"Gimli!" cried Pippin, throwing his arms around the dwarf, the same thing he had done to his cousins many a time when he had been much younger.

"My young hobbit, to what do we owe the privilege?" Gimli laughed.

"I felt like coming to visit you," Pippin replied, moving away from Gimli to hug Legolas. "Éothain – he was watching the Fords – told me you'd be here. I'm glad he did. I don't think Mithrandir would have been too pleased with me if I made him take me all the way to Gondor!"

"Mithrandir?" Thranduil asked, a questioning look on his face.

Pippin grinned. "My pony."

They all laughed. Legolas looked around. "Is Merry not with you?"

"Uh, no, he's back home," Pippin admitted. "He was not able to come with me." Pippin was not completely comfortable about discussing the reasons for is journey with Thranduil and Glóin present.

"Well, it is his loss," laughed Gimli. "Come now, Peregrin, as is usual of your race, you have arrived just in time for a meal."

Gimli lead them all to the pavilion that he and Legolas had emerged from. It seemed that the two of them had been preparing for supper when they heard Pippin's voice outside.

"Do you suppose we shall have enough to cater for Peregrin?" Legolas joked.

Fortunately, there was enough for Pippin to join them. They spoke while they ate; Gimli told Pippin what had been happening in Minas Tirith since his last visit, and Legolas did the same for Ithilien. In turn, Pippin mentioned a few of the recent events in the Shire, including the birth of Frodo Gamgee.

The talk then turned to events from the journeys Pippin, Gimli and Legolas had shared. Thranduil and Glóin had heard some of the stories, but others they had not. The story they enjoyed the most was about the second time Gimli had saved Pippin's life.

"Oh, no, not this story," Gimli groaned, as Legolas made mention of it.

Legolas grinned, and continued. "While we were waiting for the arrival of the Queen, Peregrin here decided that he would make his own fun."

"It was Merry and Frodo's fault!" Pippin retorted. "They dared me to do it."

"Dared you to do what?" Glóin asked, who had always enjoyed a good story and did not like for it to be interrupted.

Pippin sighed. "I stole Gimli's gift from the Lady Galadriel."

Glóin and Thranduil looked at him for a moment, not knowing whether he was serious or not, and then roared with laughter.

"You must take after your Uncle Bilbo," Glóin chuckled. "He made quite the fine burglar."

"Well, Pippin actually decided that he would return what he stole," said Legolas. "But Gimli and I had spoken with Frodo by this point, and discovered the true story behind the theft, as well as the fact that Peregrin enjoyed climbing through windows. He got such a fright when he climbed in and found us waiting there, that he knocked his cousin out the window, and nearly fell out himself. It was lucky that Gimli was there to catch them, and pull them both into the safety of the room."

Pippin was red to the tips of his ears. "I still say it was Merry and Frodo's fault."

Glóin laughed again, but it turned into a yawn. "Well, I'm not as young as I used to be, so I believe it is time for me to turn in. Good night to you all. It was wonderful to see you again, Master Peregrin."

"It was wonderful to see you also, Glóin," Pippin returned.

"I think I shall also leave you three friends for now," Thranduil announced. He looked at Pippin knowingly. "Some things are perhaps best discussed in the company of good friends alone. Good night."

Once both the dwarf and elf had left, Pippin turned to his friends. "It is strange that your fathers seem to get along so well. Gimli, isn't your father still upset by his imprisonment by the elves. Sam told me he mentioned it at Elrond's council."

"I believe he has forgiven Thranduil now," Gimli replied. "Though if the Elf-king annoys him, my father is quick to remind all about his unnecessary imprisonment."

"My father was hesitant to speak with a dwarf, I must admit," Legolas added. "But I spoke with him, mostly about Gimli's great deeds in the War, and of his favour with the Lady Galadriel, and that seemed to convince him. They actually get along quite well."

"That's good to hear," said Pippin, fidgeting.

"And now, my young friend, are you going to tell us the reason for your visit?"

"Yes, and how are things with that lass of yours?" Gimli chimed. "The one you told us about in your letters."

The smile that had been on Pippin's face faded. "She's getting married. I think that answers Legolas' question as well."

"You did not wish to attend the wedding," said Legolas. "What did you tell her?"

"I did not really speak to her about it. I told Merry to let everyone know that I had been summoned by the King. I doubt very many believed it, though. I left the necklace with Merry – remember the one I had made with a celandine, her namesake flower, on it. It was going to be a betrothal gift."

"You mean _that_ lass?" asked Gimli. "I was not speaking of her. I thought you had given up on her a long time ago. I meant the lass you have mentioned much in your letters; the one who lives with you."

"Diamond?" Pippin asked in shock.

"Yes, that was the name! And a beautiful one at that. Far nicer than a flower, in any case." Gimli grinned at Legolas as he said this.

"Diamond and I aren't courting," Pippin quickly explained. "She's Estella's friend. I asked her to move to Crickhollow, because then we could be imposing together. She and I are basically the only ones of our friends not married or courting."

Gimli made a strange sound, which usually meant he was laughing. "I see. So, though you are not courting yet, you will be soon."

"No, I…uh…" Pippin had turned a darker shade of red than he had earlier when his thieving skills were being discussed. His feelings for Diamond were still very confusing to him.

"You must forgive Gimli," said Legolas, giving the still smirking dwarf a stern glare. "From the way you spoke of Diamond in your letters to us, we assumed that you were courting her. You spoke of her very highly."

"And we are not the only ones to assume so," said Gimli.

"I suppose I do fancy her," Pippin admitted. "She's very pretty – with dark hair, and green eyes. And much more interesting than Celandine ever was. Her ancestor was the great Bullroarer Took, and she's almost as tall as I am."

"Then what are you waiting for, lad? Go and make that lass Mrs. Peregrin Took!"

Pippin smiled like he had not in a good while. It had all been made perfectly clear to him. He _had_ fallen in love with Diamond, and from the hints Merry, Estella and his sisters had dropped, there was a chance that Diamond felt the same about him.

"Gimli, I don't suppose I could ask a favour of you?"

* * *

A/N: The story Legolas tells to Thranduil and Glóin come from another of my stories – "The Lady's Gift". I thought it would work well in this chapter.

Replies to Reviews from Previous Chapters

**Moonfairyhime** Thank you - and don't worry. I won't let anything too bad happen to my Pip. He's one of my muses, and will get grumpy if I do :P

**Terreis** It's understandable why you would feel that way about Celandine, but I'm glad you can see her side too. Pippin probably won't be away for too long. I think one chapter of vacation is probably long enough, lol.

**Meril Gamgee** Why, thank you watch as my ego swells Estella is fun to write. I've tried not to make her too much like my Pervinca, but in a way, they are similar, which makes Estella similar to Merry's mum, lol. You use Berilac too? I love my Berry. In fact, I'm in the process of writing one story in which he will co-star with Master Peregrin, and another in which he will play a potential love-interest. Yes, I have been in Celandine's situation before as well, so Sancho will be good to her.

**Starlit Niphredil** Most lasses would wait for Pippin, but I could hardly break poor Celandine's heart by setting Pippin up with Diamond while they were still together! I've tortured the poor girl enough, I think! My other story involving them is being written at the moment (though they have yet to come into it!). Hope Pippin's chapter pleased you :)


End file.
